A New Girl In Town
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: When a girl called Kayla Akimoto comes into town with her Navi, Lai. But she held something important...in the cyber world and the real world...
1. The girl has arrived!

**A New Girl in Town**

"CRAP! Megaman! Why didn't you wake me up!" whined Lan Hikari who was rollerblading to school as fast as he could while eating a piece of toast.

"Well…Lan, I did! But when I woke you up, you told me to leave you alone." Megaman replied back.

"WHAT! But I ALWAYS say that!" Lan said just as he finished his toast.

"Lan! Watch out! I think you're going to bump into someone!" Megaman suddenly said.

"Huh?" Lan said just as he bumped into someone.

"Ow…" a voice said. Lan looked at the person. It was a girl with shining emerald eyes with long auburn hair. She was wearing a light green shirt with a black jacket and jeans.

"Sorry about that! I was in a rush. I have to go!" Lan said apologizing quickly. Before he could take a step, the girl tripped him.

"HEY! What you do that for!" Lan complained while getting back up.

"There is a school near here isn't there? Where is it?" she said.

"Uh…yea…there is a school…which I'm heading too…and I'M ALMOST LATE! Fine! Just follow me!" Lan muttered and went back to rollerblading. The girl took something out of her schoolbag and pressed it, then threw it at the floor. A skateboard was formed. She got on and started skateboarding after Lan. As soon as Lan got to school he almost ran immediately to his classroom but was stopped by Megaman.

"Um…Lan. I think you forgot someone…" Megaman started. Lan sighed and turned around but the girl was NOWHERE in sight.

"HEY! Where she go? Crap, now Miss Mori is going to kill me!" Lan yelled in terror and ran immediately to the classroom. The girl meanwhile was in the office registering her name and finding out what class she was in.

The door knocked to the classroom Lan was in and the girl entered.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" Miss Mori asked the girl.

"I'm a new student about to attend this class. My name is Kayla Akimoto. My father is Rei Akimoto, a researcher that is currently here to meet someone. So I'll be staying here until my father has finished business here." The girl quickly said. All the boys drooled at the sight at her and some of the older girls squealed about how adorable she was.

"O…Ok…" Miss Mori nodded as she registered the news. "You could sit next to Lan! Lan raise your hand!" Lan thought, "It's her! The girl I bumped into…" as he raised his hand. Kayla walked to her seat and sat down. During the lesson, something in her pocket started flashing earning the attention of Lan. She opened it and showed her Navi.

"What is it Lai?" she whispered.

"Someone's attacking a lab. Should we go?" Lai told her, Kayla nodded and raised her hand.

"Miss Mori, I have to go the bathroom. But I don't know the way could Lan show me?" Kayla said. Miss Mori was a bit taken back by the news but nodded. Maylu was clenching her hands for she didn't know what was up but she didn't like Kayla. As soon as they got outside, Kayla grabbed Lan's hand and started running outside the school.

"Hey! What are you doing? Didn't you want me to show you where the bathroom was!" Lan exclaimed in confusion.

"No! I said it for a cover-up. I know where the bathroom is, it's the other side of the building which takes 15 minutes to get there. I'm pretty sure you heard everything I said to Lai, so I'm dragging you alone with me to the Lab!" Kayla said quickly. They stopped behind some trees. She took something out of her pocket and pressed a button. It formed into a skateboard like object with jets.

"WHAT!" Lan said with his eyes bulging out.

"It's the fastest thing to get to the Lab! Plus it takes 5 minutes so hurry up, we are wasting valuable time! Lai, you know you have to control this ok?" Kayla replied. They both got on and were at the Lab that Kayla was talking about.

"HEY! This is where my dad works!" Lan exclaimed in surprise.

"You are telling me that your dad is Yuuichiro Hikari! Its hard to believe. Hurry up!" Kayla said just as she pushed both of them near the lab. Some needle thing came down from the sky and everything was surrounded soon and nobody could get in or out. Penga, Pengi, Pengon, and Spikeys appear out of nowhere.

"Crap! We're in trouble!" Kayla cried out.

"I don't think so! CROSSFUSION!" Lan yelled as he hurriedly put all the microchips in and then the Synchro Chip. Soon Lan had fused into Megaman and were killing the monsters.

"Lan, you keep them busy, I have to go find the researchers!" Kayla yelled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! GET BACK HERE! There are probably monsters all over the place!" Lan yelled back. A Spikey decided Lan was occupied with enough and sprung at Kayla. Just as its shot a attack at her, a blur shot past. The blur was Chaud in Protoman form.

"Chaud!" Kayla exclaimed. Chaud looked down at the person he just rescued.

"Kayla! What are you doing here!" Chaud said in shock.

"HEY! Um…if you thinking of romance how about LATER!" Lan hollered at the two of them.

"WE ARE NOT THINKING OF ROMANCE!" both of them yelled back while both were blushing. Then Kayla grabbed Chaud/Protoman's hand and ran towards the office of the Lab.

"HEY! What are you guys doing leaving me with these!" Lan yelled in a shocked voice.

"Well, we better make the best of it." Megaman told Lan. Soon in seconds as both concentrated all the monsters were wiped out. They arrived just in time to see Lan's dad with some other scientists, one whom Kayla was clutching. Chaud/Protoman was busy fighting Bass (Um…I dunno if that's a real enemy but o well!)! He saw Bubbleman appear and was about to take a box from the room.

"O! NO YOU DON'T!" Lan/Megaman yelled and slashed at Bubbleman with his sword.

"HEY! This isn't fair!" Bubbleman whined as he logged out. Lan took a look at the box and saw that it was a box of chips his father was currently working on. Lan/Megaman whirled and saw Chaud/Protoman finish Bass off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews please, this is my first megaman story so yea... you could tell me some of the errors I made...becuz I don't really remember the names of it.


	2. Confusing things occur

"Chaud…" Kayla said with her eyes shining.

"What is it?" Chaud said as he turned back with those glassy eyes.

"What happen to you! You weren't like this…" Kayla asked with her eyes filled with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Chaud said. As Kayla wanted to continue, her Navi, Lai interrupted.

"Kayla. Minutes are up." Lai said.

"Thanks Lai. We better go Lan. Dad, I'll see you later. Nice meeting you Mr. Hikari." Kayla said quickly and grasped Lan's hand. She turned towards Chaud before slapping him on the cheek and running away.

"What the…?" Chaud asked himself as he held the place where she slapped him. "Kayla's here…but why? Why is she here…? Doesn't she understand she's in danger as long as she's here…?" Chaud mentally asked himself.

"Chaud, are you ok?" Protoman asked.

"Yea…" Chaud said. "Yea…everything's cool." Chaud clenched his fist when a few unwanted memories came back.

_Back at school...abandoned hallway…_

"Kayla…are you ok?" Lan asked.

"I guess I do owe you an explanation. I'm for some odd reason connected to the cyber world. It happened that my family were attacked by viruses. My mother disappeared without a trace. We have been trying to find her. One night, as I lay in my bed when I was 4 years old someone had tried to kill me. I know…it must sound weird but it happened. My father wasn't home but I ran out of the house. Before my mother disappeared she always told me that whoever I see with a knife I have to run away from. The person chased after me. Even when there were a lot of people. While running, I ran into Chaud. When he seem to figure out what was going on, Chaud challenged the person. Chaud won but the person said…Boy, I suggest you don't get into any business with this girl. She is the girl to the world's destruction. And with her living, everything is endangered. After that incident the person floated up into the sky and a wild wind surrounded him and he disappeared. Chaud meanwhile helped me find my father. As I slept I guess my father was told the story. But in my dreams I actually heard what they were saying. I'm not human. I'm part of the cyber world. The one I called my father isn't my real father. Everything I was told when I was a little child was an entire lie. I still don't know what the hell I am…" Kayla finished with a few tears coming out of her eyes. She wiped it away quickly.

"Kayla. Don't worry." Lai reassured her.

"Thanks." Kayla said smiling. But her smile dropped. She whimpered.

"Kayla! What's wrong?" Lan asked concerned.

"My head…it feels as if…as if…" Kayla started but with a shudder fainted.

"Kayla!" Lai yelled as he caught her as she fell.

"Oh no! It's happening to her again!" Lai said.

"What do you mean?" Megaman and Lan asked at the same time.

"These weird things keep happening to her. She seems to always seem to know where something's wrong when it didn't even happen yet!" Lai said.

"WHAT! Is that even possible?" Lan exclaimed.

"Lan! Someone just hacked into the security system of the bank!" Megaman said.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Lan said with a sweatdrop on his head.

So…weird right…? """


End file.
